Drunken Revelry
by Rikugou
Summary: mild shounenai. The GB crew are having a New Year's Eve party at the Honky Tonk. Mix thoroughly with alcohol and what do you get?


Drunken Revelry 

* * *

  
**Drunken Revelry**   
by Enjeru  
  
_a GetBackers gift ficlet for Hiku-chan_  
  
**Category**: shounen-ai-ish  
**Pairing**: multiple  
**Rating**: PG, bleh  
**Disclaimer**: All characters except originals belong to Rando Ayamine & Yuuya Aoki , etc. etc.   
Spoilers/Sequel: None  
**Notes**: Written in about 30-45 minutes as a practice. Needed to get the rust off. That and the fact that I owe my friend another giftfic that I haven't finished yet so this was written as a sort of apology. -_-;;   
**Summary**: The GB crew are having a New Year's Eve party at the Honky Tonk. Mix thoroughly with alcohol and what do you get?   
  


* * *

  
Whoever thought to combine alcohol, Ban and Shido must have been suffering from temporary insanity. Either that or they considered a possible explosion into World War III was amusing. The lunacy all started on New Year's eve when Paul decided to throw a party at the Honky Tonk and invited everyone, promising free drinks and food.   
  
Considering the prospect of free drink and food, it wasn't surprising that Ban and Ginji were the first to arrive.   
  
Kadzuki arrived at the shop soon after, with Juubei at his side like always.   
  
Sakura had declined the invitation, opting to stay with MakubeX in Mugenjyou. Surprisingly, the computer genius had decided to hold a party of his own creation. Ginji made some mild complaints about wanting to go visit when he heard about it from Paul before Ban shut him up.   
  
Madoka came minutes after the second pair, with Shido hovering almost protectively behind her while simultaneously glaring at the Jaganshi. The violinist even brought her instrument with her, hoping to brighten up the festivities some more with a song or two.   
  
Natsumi, of course, was there as well, helping Paul serve refreshments [with a bit of holiday pay on the side in honor of the season].   
  
Himiko and Hevn came together half an hour into the celebration, having bumped into each other on the way. And for some bizarre reason, Akabane was there as well, arriving last but never least.   
  
Unfortunately, Doctor Jackal's appearance meant Ginji spent most of his time trying to hide from him. Even more unfortunate as the fact that this broke the last available barricade between the two thunderstorms that were Shido and Ban. With no Ginji to play referee and stop them from going for each other's throat, it was a free game all the way!   
  
Juubei made sure to keep Kadzuki far, far away from the pair.   
  
Paul made sure to keep Madoka away as well. The world didn't need to lose such a talented violinist. And death by Ban and Shido tornado was a very bad way to go.   
  
First it started out with a simple arm wrestling match, which Ban easily won. I mean, come on! 'Snake Bite' master here! Next came pin-the-tail on the donkey.   
  
Juubei wondered what suicidal person thought of that and planned on making sure they never did it again. He'd bet his needles on that.   
  
After numerous pointless contests, it eventually boiled down to who could drink who under the table.   
  
Paul tried to stop their alcohol intake, but being faced with two angry retrieval agents and no back up [Juubei adamantly forbid his protected from going anymore than 5 feet away from them], he wasn't about to risk his own life. And so he coughed up the alcohol. Absentmindedly, he wondered how much it would cost him and if it was possible to add the excess to Ban's already considerable tab.   
  
One shot glass quite easily became two shot glasses became three shot glasses became six shot glasses...   
  
The number of shots kept climbing as each tried to out do the other.   
  
Where was Ginji, you'd ask? And why wasn't he doing anything to stop this madness? He was a bit busy trying to squirm out of the enthusiastic grasp of a slightly tipsy Akabane whose hands got a little too...eh...   
  
I'm sure you can let your imagination supply the word. Let's just say that very soon after that, Ginji wasn't trying to get away anymore.   
  
Hevn had already taken Natsumi home and gotten a reluctant Madoka back safe in her bed just a few hours before. Himiko left with her, not willing to face the stupidity of her ex-team mate and co-worker. Paul was left to watch over the pair of idiots and a potential pair of mating bunnies.   
  
Akabane soon left with Ginji in his...er...grasp. The cafe owner left them alone since it didn't seem as if the former Volts leader was reluctant to leave. Besides, he wasn't quite insane enough to deal with the tall man. He didn't particularly want to find out what happened to the things that got in Akabane Kuroudo's way. Paul had heard some stories from Ginji about the man and he had no wish to find out if they were true first hand.   
  
Now, the only ones left were the two...um...idiots.   
  
Shido looked around the room drunkily, finally noticing that Paul was the only one left. "Where's Madoka-chan?" he asked, in a surprisingly clear if slightly slurred voice.   
  
"Hevn-san brought her home a few hours ago. You might want to go as well so you won't worry her too much," Paul said in a dry tone. He was beginning to clean up the mess the party had left. Thankfully, there wasn't much to clean up since Natsumi had did a little bit of that before she left.   
  
"Oh no you don't," Ban drawled. He grabbed onto Shido's sleeve when the 'monkey-trainer' stood up. Shido nearly toppled over. "I'm not done with you yet!"   
  
At that, Shido tried to kick Ban but missed horribly. "Fine, we'll take this elsewhere then!"   
  
***   
  
~**The Next Morning**~   
  
Ban groaned and tried to block the sunlight streaming in through the window. Blearily, his arms reached for the nearest thing and attempted to hide his face against it. The 'thing' moved and mumbled a bit.   
  
His eyes snapped open and looked upon a well-built chest...   
  
A distinctly _male_ well-built chest...   
  
...with scratch marks and teeth imprints like he'd been attacked by an animal...   
  
That looked suspiciously familiar...   
  
This also made him aware of a few other things as well...   
  
A love bite on his shoulder and various other parts of his body along with an unmistakable ache down south...   
  
He looked up in horror to see Shido looking at him with the same look on his face.   
  
They both screamed.   
  


* * *

  
+owari+   
  
**Started**: 01.06.04  
**Completed**: 01.06.04 


End file.
